Ramen plus Ranma equals, what ?
by I.idora
Summary: What happens if Ranma eats a ramen that is supposed to be for Akane? HEhe. . . Find it out yourself! (PLs. REad and REviEw!) COMPLETE! THE 7th Chap is up!
1. Ranma and the Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these but the idea (which I can say is overused). Come on, guys! I'm not doing anything illegal!  
  
Chapter 1 Ranma and the Ramen  
  
"Airen!!!" Shampoo cried cheerfully as always, as she entered the Tendo residence through some wall near the kitchen.  
  
"Konichiwa! Shampoo." Kasumi chirped as she saw Shampoo enter the kitchen door.  
  
"Uh? Where is Airen and violent girl? Not home yet?" Shampoo inquired as she looked at the clock nearby.  
  
"No, not yet but they should be home soon. How can I help you?" Kasumi replied while tending on her cooking.  
  
"I want to give present to violent girl.'  
  
"Akane-chan?"  
  
Shampoo nodded.  
  
"What's this?" Kasumi asked as Shampoo handed her a bowl of ramen.  
  
"Oh my. Shampoo, its very nice of you. I'll give it to her as soon as she arrives."  
  
"Ok! Bye bye!" Shampoo said as she made her exit through another wall, creating yet another large hole.  
  
"Tadai!.ma?" Akane chirped as she entered her house, her mood changing as she saw two large holes in the walls.  
  
"Akane-chan, Okaeri!" Kasumi smiled upon the arrival of her youngest sibling.  
  
"It's Shampoo, right?" Akane asked her older sister as she keenly looked at the damage.  
  
Kasumi nodded.  
  
"Honestly, Can't she use a door?"  
  
" Akane that isn't very nice to say specially after she brought some hot ramen for you."  
  
"Eh? For me?"  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"Uh-ah! I'm not eating that ramen! Definitely not! I don't trust those 3000- years-of-history-people!"  
  
"Akane.!" Kasumi said, annoyed by the name she made up for Shampoo and her grandmother.  
  
"But its true. Um. I've got an idea! Why don't we just give it to Ranma! I'm sure he'll never resist ramen especially when it's from Shampoo. He enjoys her cooking." She said looking rather annoyed by the statement she just said.  
  
"Very well then... at least we don't' have to throw it."  
  
"Tadaima! Oh man. I'm starved! Kasumi, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Okaeri, Ranma. We're having dumplings tonight."  
  
"Oh dumplings.! I just can't wait for dinner!"  
  
"Ranma!" Akane interrupted.  
  
"What you lousy tomboy! Can't you see I'm still enjoying the imagery!"  
  
"Is that all I get?" Akane said weakly.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane with his apologetic eyes as he saw the hurt in Akane's.  
  
"Look.. I just. I just want to give you this ramen that was left for me. but it seems to me that you don't want it. I guess I just have to give this to someone else. I thought you'd appreciate it. I'm so stupid" Akane continued her voice slow and pained all of the sudden.  
  
Ranma swallowed hard "For me?"  
  
Akane nodded, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Guess, I just have to give this to Saotome-oji-sama." Akane bit her lip for emphasis.  
  
Akane walked to the kitchen door, her mouth open, ready to call for her future-father-in-law when Ranma took the bowl from her hands eating it all up within a minute or two.  
  
Akane looked satisfied as Ranma ate the ramen up to the last piece.  
  
"There I ate it. Are you happy now?" Ranma said with a little guilt behind it.  
  
"Oh. Ranma.Arigato. You saved me."  
  
"Saved. me? What in the world are you talking about now?" Ranma's left brow raised.  
  
"Actually." Akane started her little speech with an evil smirk. "Actually that ramen was given by Shampoo for me."  
  
Ranma's expression darkened.  
  
"And knowing her she might have placed something unknown in that ramen."  
  
Ranma froze like ice.  
  
"Well, I suppose you get what I meant. Ne? Ranma?" Akane continued her smirk not disappearing.  
  
Ranma's swirl eyes appear.  
  
"All I can say is, Good luck on the side effects!" Akane said cheerfully and left the room spinning around gracefully, leaving the fainted Ranma.  
  
"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi went checking on Ranma. "Daijobu?"  
  
No movement.  
  
"Ranma-kun?"  
  
Still no movement.  
  
"Don't worry Onee-chan! He's gonna be okay. He just fainted. Don't you think you're overreacting Ranma-kun?" Nabiki spoke icily, as she entered the room.  
  
"I'MGONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS, AKANE!!!" Ranma screamed all of the sudden as he stood up in a split second after Nabiki's last comment.  
  
"Told yah, he's gonna be okay." Nabiki assured her sister once more.  
  
"I suppose, you're right. Ranma is as strong as a horse." Kasumi giggled at her own comment.  
  
"THAT AKANE! SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS! THAT MISERABLE TOMBOY!" After his last words, he stomped off the room, leaving Nabiki and Kasumi laughing to themselves.  
  
That night  
  
Ranma stirred. Once. Twice. Endless.  
  
'Crap! Now I can't even sleep! Stupid Akane! Why'd she do this, anyway!'  
  
Ranma looked at the clock.  
  
'It's already 5:30. ^yawn^ I can't sleep! I mustn't anyway or I'd.I'd ^yawn^"  
  
Knockout!  
  
6:30 AM  
  
"Ranma. Ranma. RANMA!!! Will you wake up already?!" Genma screamed at his son who was now fully covered by a blanket.  
  
"Ranma, wake up or I'll.. I'll" Genma said as he started to pull the blanket from Ranma's body.  
  
"I'll." Genma continued, his voice with full authority.  
  
"RANMA!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Genma shrieked as he saw the figure before him now.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Upon hearing Genma's voice, everybody in the household including Happosai, went over to check the commotion.  
  
Akane, nervously walked to their guestroom upon hearing Genma's blaring voice, guilty and sorry at the same time. And as she neared her destination, she ran toward the door, unable to take it anymore.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane cried as she opened the door.  
  
And eventually her face, which, was mixed with fear and guilt, disappeared as her eyes widened in shock at the sight.  
  
"Ranma.is. is that yo.you?"  
  
^To be continued^  
  
*I hope you guys enjoyed! Please tell me what you think and Review, I need it badly. And one more thing, please be kind. It's my first time and I don't want trauma. Thanks And Merry Christmas!  
  
~memento_mori09 


	2. The Mushroom Powder

Disclaimer: Like what I said I'm not doing anything illegal but if you've got any problem with that, feel free to read my Story and see for yourself!!! Ehehehe!!! Ok fine. I don't own anything here just something that's been floating on my head for a while now. Enjoy you're reading, if you are even reading this fic.  
  
Chapter 2 The Mushroom Powder  
  
"I demand an explanation for this, Shampoo!" Akane angrily said as she kicked the door to Cat Restaurant (is it? Correct me if I'm wrong.) throwing the empty bowl to the ground.  
  
"Aiyaa!!! 3000-years-0f-history spice not effective on violent girl's stomach! Why didn't it work? Even you're stomach is violent, Akane!" Shampoo retorted, thinking hard on her next plot.  
  
"Look, Shampoo, I didn't eat the stupid ramen." Akane said calmly, trying hard not to kill anyone with her oh-so-famous mallet.  
  
"Eh? Why didn't you!"  
  
"Because. Knowing you. you must've placed something there and I think I'm too young to die."  
  
"You don't trust Shampoo?" Shampoo asked with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Hell no." Akane retorted.  
  
"So what's the problem? You didn't eat Shampoo's ramen and nobody's hurt. No need to break door." Shampoo said pointing to the sabotaged door.  
  
"And there's no need to break our walls when you go to our house!!!" Akane snapped back.  
  
"It was just accident in Shampoo's case, while you meant to do it in restaurant of Shampoo's!"  
  
"You call your wall breaking, accident when it happens everyday!!!"  
  
"Yes, because Shampoo only want to see Airen!!!"  
  
"Akane-oneechan." a little voice spoke.  
  
'Oh! I almost forgot why I'm here!' Akane thought as she saw the little figure standing, grabbing her skirt close as if seeking for protection. "It's okay, don't be scared. We're just having a little discussion. We're not fighting." Akane said in a comforting voice as she knelt beside the figure patting it lightly on its back.  
  
The little thing smiled, looking relieved.  
  
"Ah, who's that?" Shampoo asked, staring hard and noticing a bunch of familiarities from the little figure that she knew so well.  
  
Then suddenly train of thoughts came passing through Shampoo's mind.  
  
'The pigtail.'  
  
'blue eyes'  
  
'red Chinese shirt'  
  
'It can't be!'  
  
Then suddenly Shampoo was on the verge of tears.  
  
"It can't be." Shampoo said silently.  
  
"I suppose you get the point now. Meet Ranma!" Akane introduced the little figure beside her, dressed in a Chinese shirt with the same pigtail, looking at Shampoo's shocked expression.  
  
"Onee-chan?" Ranma asked Akane. "Who is that girl with purple hair? Your friend?"  
  
'Friend? Ranma, are you crazy?! This girl is never ever gonna be my friend! You can never call a person who constantly tries to kill you a friend! Oh well..^sigh^' Akane thought hastily.  
  
"Uh, yeah. We're fr.fri.frien.friends. " Akane lied, feeling a little bit disgusted by the thought and then flashed a fake smile at Shampoo. "Right, Shampoo. We're friends?"  
  
"Aiyaa! Friends?!" Shampoo replied instantly, giving Akane the eye.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo" Akane said emphasizing the Shampoo-part.  
  
"Ah. yes. Ah. Whatever you say." Shampoo finally gave in.  
  
While in their minds.  
  
'Friends?! Shampoo and I? Friends? I've gotta be kidding. If I call her a friend, I would never have an enemy! Besides she's the one who brings trouble with those stupid rotten spices made millenniums ago! She'll pay for this!'  
  
'How dare you do this to Shampoo's Airen! Stupid, Kawaii-kune baka tomboy! My next revenge would be sweeter! Next time, you won't stand chance!'  
  
Then they laughed.  
  
Evilly.  
  
And scaring each other's wits with their horrifying.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
As they laughed in unison.  
  
Meanwhile little Ranma, seated himself in one of the chairs, staring intently at the two girls smirking each other now, when Cologne arrived.  
  
"Hello there young man! How may I help you?" Cologne asked in her kind and gentle voice as not to frighten the little boy.  
  
The boy just continued to stare at Akane and Shampoo.  
  
"Are you with Akane?" Cologne asked again.  
  
"Hai. Oba-san." The little boy answered as he turned to face the old woman who was attached to her long stick.  
  
"Nani!"  
  
"Uh? Aiyaa! Grandmother! Okaeri!" Shampoo greeted, noticing the arrival of her grandmother.  
  
"Shampoo, you didn't happen to use the 3000-years-of-history mushroom powder, did you?" Cologne asked as the expression in her face darkened.  
  
Akane worriedly approached Cologne, her eyes asking if there is a cure for it.  
  
"Mushroom powder was once used by Emperors and Empresses in our time" Cologne inhaled before continuing "especially when they think their children hadn't been properly brought up. They mix it with any food and then the powder does the all the job, turning anyone who has eaten it a 6- year-old. " Cologne factually said.  
  
"And the cure?" Akane asked.  
  
"There is no cure." Cologne answered.  
  
"WHAT!" Shampoo and Akane screeched.  
  
"That can't be. Ranma." Akane weakly said.  
  
"It all depends on him now." Cologne added. "It is said that those who had tasted the powder had a chance to be free now it all depends on Ranma's will."  
  
They stared hard at little Ranma and his baffled expression, wondering if he could ever surpass this trial of will.  
  
And as Cologne left she silently thought to herself. 'The only solution to this problem is not only the will of the mind but also the heart. Ranma you must fall in love to get out of the curse.' Then Cologne looked back at Shampoo, feeling guilty for not saying the answer to the problem to her granddaughter. . 'I'm sorry Shampoo but this time Ranma needs to decide on his own and whoever he would pick would depend on his judgment. Good luck, Ranma-kun.' Then she continued with the dishes she had left on the sink before she left earlier.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Shampoo stared at Ranma, feeling sorry for him while Akane was guilty of the trickery she had lured him into.  
  
Akane looked down on her feet, almost in the verge of tears. 'I shouldn't have.' she thought as soft sobs began.  
  
Then.  
  
"Onee-chan? Daijobu?" Ranma approached him with his worried expression pasted all over his face.  
  
Akane looked at him, kneeling in front of him. "Gomen Nasai. Ranma. I didn't mean to." she said in between her soft sobs.  
  
Little Ranma wiped the tears in her cheeks softly and said meekly "I don't understand anything, Akane-oneechan, but I hope whatever it is, it goes fine."  
  
Akane looked at him and followed her urge to hug him and as she did.  
  
It all began.  
  
Little Ranma's heart began to beat softly in response to her gentle touch.  
  
^To be Continued^  
  
There you have it! The second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! And remember to read and review! By the way, the mushy stuff starts at the next chapter, so you better watch out! Thanks again and Merry Xmas!  
  
Memento_mori09 


	3. A bit of Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters. I'm just enjoying my life by writing something about them. Ok? Are you satisfied with that? So let's go back to the story.  
  
Chapter 3 A bit of Realization  
  
"Tendo-kun!!!! Promise me! Promise me that no matter what were gonna unite our schools!!! Promise me! Ne? Tendo-kun? Ne? Ne?" Genma snorted emotionally at the thought of giving up the free food, free lounge and all the free stuff.  
  
"I don't know if my little girl could wait that long!" And after a long pause. . . "Why did these have to happen anyway!" a stream of tears flooded in Tendo, Soun's eyes.  
  
"Daddies no need to be emotional!" Nabiki butted in, out of nowhere.  
  
"Nabiki-chan? Do you know a cure for it. Ne? Ne? Ne?" Soun asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"No. . . not yet. but I know someone who might know." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Eh? Who?" Soun, again, raised another question.  
  
And with that Nabiki gave her father a wink and gravely said. . . "Don't worry Otousan everything is under control." And then she left leaving Genma and Sound perplexed by her comment.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"So, what flavor do you want?" Akane inquisitively asked the little Ranma.  
  
"Chocolate, Vanilla, Double Dutch, Rocky Road, Strawberry, Blueberry, and Pistachio."  
  
Akane's sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah. . . That's a handful. Pick something you really like."  
  
"Rocky Road then!"  
  
"Ok! 2 Rocky Road ice creams please!"  
  
They sat first in a bench before they ate their ice creams. Akane looked at Ranma's satisfied look as he ate the ice cream.  
  
'I didn't know he liked Rocky Road. . .' "Um. . . Akane-oneechan?"  
  
Akane was startled.  
  
"Nani?" she asked suddenly, snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"Arigato for the ice cream!"  
  
"Ah. . . Anytime for you Ranma. . ."  
  
Ranma smiled a broad grin on his face and continued eating his ice cream.  
  
Akane again stared at the little Ranma, which reminded her a lot of those times when he thanked her and the way he said his 'thank you!' Akane sighed and continued eating her ice cream.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
That night  
  
"Ah!!!!" All of the sudden Ranma shrieked as if he had seen a ghost and everyone, as if on cue, went in the guestroom to see what had happened.  
  
"Ranma-kun Daijobu?" Kasumi motherly held the child in her arms.  
  
"Pa. . . Pan. . . Panda. . ." Ranma said pointing at the sleeping panda beside him.  
  
"Saotome-kun!!! You frightened him. . ." Soun said, waking the cursed form of Genma.  
  
^Snore.^  
  
^ Snore.^  
  
^ Snore.^  
  
"Saotome-kun will you wake up already?!"  
  
"Umm. Otousan. Can you lower down your voice? You're waking up the whole neighbor." Kasumi thoughtfully said.  
  
"Oh yeah. . . Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"What's going on here?" Akane entered the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Oh that? Ranma was just a little frightened by Saotome-oji-san and his cursed form." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh that." Akane sleepily replied.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Kasumi calmly asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Demo. where did Otousan go and why is the panda here?" Ranma asked with a worried look on his face, thinking that his father left him.  
  
"I guess. . . we'll just explain it to you tomorrow morning. It's kind of late and we still have school tomorrow." Nabiki said as she left the room.  
  
"She's right Ranma-kun. . . I guess we'll just have to explain it to you tomorrow morning." Kasumi agreed. "For now, we have to sleep. . .Why don't you sleep with Akane tonight so that you won't be frightened?"  
  
"Me?" Akane asked, slightly awakened.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Akane-chan." Kasumi added.  
  
"Um. . . yeah sure."  
  
'I think its okay. . . Anyway he isn't the perverted Ranma. . ." Akane thought as she led the boy to her room and tucked him under the covers.  
  
"Good night, Ran. . ." but before she can even finish she saw Ranma's sleeping form, sound asleep with his lips slightly parted, ". . .ma. . ."  
  
She turned the lights off and plugged the night-light and snuggled beside Ranma in her bed.  
  
2 AM  
  
'Oh man! I can't sleep! I've been counting more than a hundred sheep by now but still. . ."  
  
She stirred silently, hoping it didn't wake the sleeping thing beside her. Then suddenly she heard him moan. She sat up and looked at his face, which was illuminated by the moonlight.  
  
Akane smiled.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's asleep!' Akane thought as she stared at him.  
  
And then after a while a thought bothered her. . .  
  
'Maybe if Ranma and I ever get married. . . our son would probably look like this. . .' she thought until reality caught her red-handed.  
  
'What in the World am I thinking? Ranma and I getting married?!' she thought as she mentally hit herself with her mallet 'that's ridiculous! He doesn't even like me! He keeps telling me that I'm an unute, lousy tomboy, who's built like a brick, and can't even cook. He doesn't even notice me. . . because he's other fiancées are better and I'm. . .I'm. . . just not good enough for him. . . so why do I even bother? So why do I even try to impress him?'  
  
'I don't know. . .' she thought, answering her own question.  
  
She looked at Ranma again, this time removing his bangs that covered his face.  
  
'I don't know why I'm doing it but I like doing it. . . especially for him. . .'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
That Morning  
  
Akane scurried her way to school.  
  
'Oh gosh! I'm late again! Oneechan should have waken me up! Oh no! I almost forgot Ranma! He'll be mad at me again for not waking him up!'  
  
Akane already pivoted her heels when she realized something.  
  
'Oh . . . I almost forgot. . . Ranma . . .'  
  
She stopped dead on her tracks as she looked at the fence, where Ranma usually ran on and dashed again on her way to school.  
  
"Hurry Up, Akane!!! You can do it!" One of Akane's friends cheered as she ran through the halls of the school.  
  
"I finally made it!" Akane said while panting heavily.  
  
"I'm glad you reached here on time! That was some exercise!" Yuka said in a relieved voice.  
  
"Eh? That's odd?" Miyu commented.  
  
"What is?" Akane asked nervously.  
  
"You know? When there's an Akane, there's a Ranma and when there's a Ranma, there's always an Akane? You know what I mean. It's kind of odd not seeing you together." Miyu said while searching for something behind Akane as if she was hiding something.  
  
"Oh that. . ." Akane searched her mind for reasons for Ranma's absence. 'I've never thought of this! Quick Akane! Think!'  
  
"Umm. . . Ranma is absent today cuz . . . umm . . . he has . . umm . . . measles! Yeah. Ranma has measles! That's it!"  
  
'That was close!' Akane thought.  
  
"And do you expect us to believe that?" Yuka continued.  
  
Akane's sweat dropped.  
  
"We know you pretty well after almost 4 years of being friends and if it is something you don't want to tell, well. . . you can just tell us that. " Miyu added.  
  
Akane can only look down. She was ashamed of herself. They knew her too well and there she was, lying.  
  
"Oh come on, Miyu! Ranma has a measles! Right Akane?" Yuka winked, changing the scenario in a split second.  
  
"Oh yes. . . He has. . . Tell him to get well soon!" Miyu finally gave in.  
  
"Minna. . . Arigato. . ."  
  
"You owe us big this time!" Yuka teasingly said. "you better tell us what happened, when it's done. . . !"  
  
"I'd like that." Akane replied, her face relieved from a little trouble, at least at that moment.  
  
But there was still a lot of time before the class would be dismissed and this is but the start.  
  
^To be continued^  
  
Thank to those who reviewed and flamed me! I really appreciate it! By the way, sorry if the characters were OOC, I'll try to do better in the next chapters to come. . . (if there will be more chapters to come?) Well, That's about it. . . I hope you guys Review or flame or whatever! Thank you so much and Merry Christmas to all of you!  
  
Memento_mori09 


	4. Kasumi and Nabiki at work

A/n: I told yah there will be a next chapter but I didn't expect too soon! Hehe. . . Thank you to those who reviewed you've really really inspired me! (jumps around like crazy) I love you guys!!! Mwahhh!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the idea. So if you're interested to know that, just read and review or flame and enjoy yourselves in doing so! ( Happy Reading!  
  
Chapter 4 Kasumi and Nabiki at work  
  
Akane trudged her way home. It was one heck of a day. There was Kuno, male student body, Kodachi, Ukyo, and lot more people who made her life miserable. Akane sighed wistfully, hoping the next day would not be a "Where is Ranma?" day.  
  
Akane sighed again.  
  
'Baka . . .Ranma . . .' Akane thought sadly as she continued her journey home.  
  
"Tadaima . . ." Akane greeted the moment she entered the house.  
  
"Okaeri Akane-chan . . " Kasumi greeted happily and in a second it mildly faded and her cheerful face was covered with worry and concern. "Daijobu Akane? You look really tired . . . Did something happen?"  
  
Akane just smiled, pretending that everything's okay. "I'm okay oneechan.!"  
  
With that Kasumi took Akane's hand, saying. "Akane, these things will pass . . . you will see . . ." Her eyes filled with pity for her youngest sibling.  
  
"Tadaima!" Nabiki greeted upon her arrival and a smile formed in her lips as she saw what was happening.  
  
"Okaeri Nabiki-chan . . ." Kasumi sadly greeted.  
  
"What's wrong Akane? Missing Ranma?" Nabiki teased.  
  
"Oneechan! Why would I? I think I'm better off alone without him!" Akane quickly replied, regretting it miserably.  
  
"Ooh . . . Chill down little sis! Don't say that or he might not come back!" Nabiki smirked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do you mean by that oneechan?" Akane asked curiously.  
  
"Akane-chan? I thought you were better off alone without him? Then why are you all of the sudden bothered with what I meant?" Nabiki said, like squeezing all the juice from the pulp.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm not bothered! I was just curious, that's all!" Akane replied, then left the room silently.  
  
"Honestly, why can't you just tell me that you miss him?" Nabiki said out loud, loud enough to be heard by Akane but ignored.  
  
Kasumi was also vexed by Nabiki's comment and decided to ask her what it meant.  
  
"Nabiki-chan? I was wondering about that too. What did you mean by that?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Nabiki. "Do you know a cure for the curse?"  
  
Nabiki just smiled and said "Let's just say, I know a remedy."  
  
Kasumi can't help but smile at the thought and then quieted herself and softly said "We can't talk about it here, right?"  
  
"Of course not. But I'm gonna be sick tomorrow just to make things little easier for Akane. " Nabiki said, her victorious smile not fading.  
  
"Ok then. Tomorrow will be Nabiki's sick day." Kasumi quietly declared.  
  
And both of the girls giggled silently, as they thought of their well-laid plan for the next day.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Let's fast forward it a bit. Ok?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Ranma still slept in Akane's room that night and like the other night, Akane hasn't gotten any sleep. And like the other day, she was late and everything had happened just like the other day . . . but not in Kasumi and Nabiki's point of view, because today was the day they'd implement their well-laid plan.  
  
"Nabiki-chan? I thought you were sick?" Soun wondered as he saw the girl all-dressed up.  
  
"Otou-san, I feel a little better now and I think I'd want to join Kasumi- oneechan and Ranma to the carnival rather than stay here and feel sick." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Nabiki." Soun said with full authority as he stared at his daughter hard.  
  
"Nani Otou-san?" Nabiki replied, simply cool and collected and ready for anything her father has to say.  
  
"Will you buy me octopus puffs?" Soun said his eyes pleading.  
  
Nabiki nearly fell off her stature and felt glad she didn't.  
  
"Sure dad." Nabiki said, her palms waiting expectantly.  
  
"What's that?" Soun said as his brows rose.  
  
"Otou-san, You just told me to buy you octopus puffs but it doesn't necessarily mean that I've got to pay for it. Ne?" Nabiki said as she waved her hand again, waiting expectantly for the money.  
  
Soun just resigned to Nabiki's will and gave her the money then after which, left, to resume the paused game of chess with Genma.  
  
"Nabiki-oneechan! Let's go!" Ranma cried out excitedly.  
  
"Hai. Hai. Hai!" Nabiki answered back while she thought 'Don't worry brother-in-law you'll be back to normal soon enough. It's good that Happosai is on his training trip, we will not have much of a problem.' And with that they left, the two patriarchs on their own.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Akane! Where is Ranma?"  
  
" I told you he has chicken pox!"  
  
"Chicken pox? You told us he had measles yesterday! Ohohoho! You are lying!" Kodachi laughed with all her might. Scary.  
  
"Oh did I say that?" Akane thought out loud and later snapped back at Kodachi. "He had measles yesterday and today he has chicken pox!"  
  
"Oh Ranma-sama! What fate you suffer in the hands of Tendo, Akane!" Kodachi said in her daydreaming mode.  
  
Akane was about to open her mouth to say something back when Kuno pulled her out of nowhere and hugged her while he said . . .  
  
"Tendo, Akane it is fate that brought us together. Saotome, Ranma you are an honorable man for handing down your beloved to me, knowing that you didn't deserve such a beauty. Oh Tendo, Akane my love!!!"  
  
Stress marks appear on Akane's face.  
  
'Patience Akane! You don't have to mallet him to Mars today. Remember you are not in the mood. You have no sleep and you're thing your life.' Akane thought while clenching her fists.  
  
And when she can't take it any longer . . .  
  
"PERVERT!!!!" Akane screamed as she sent Kuno to Mars with her ass-whooping kick.  
  
"Tendo, Akane! We are not yet done! Come back here!" Kodachi shrieked as she saw her brother fly to where he belongs.  
  
Then out of nowhere another hand snatched her and hid themselves in a bush before Kodachi can even follow them.  
  
"Ukyo-san?"  
  
Ukyo sighed. "That girl's gotta have a detector, she follows you everywhere."  
  
"Arigato Ukyo."  
  
"Akane Onegai. . . Akane-chan . . . can you tell me what happened to Ran- chan?" Ukyo asked, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Umm . . . Er . . . the truth is . . ."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Ran-chan why don't we ride the Ferris wheel?" Nabiki asked as she bought a cup of ice cream for each of them.  
  
"Alright!" Ranma smiled and ran excitedly toward the queue for the ride.  
  
"This is it, Oneechan . . ."  
  
"I hope it goes well . . ."  
  
"Don't worry it would . . ."  
  
"Kasumi-oneechan! Nabiki-oneechan! Let's go!" Ranma chirped as he sat on one of the empty seats.  
  
"We're coming!"  
  
While on the ride  
  
"Ranma, do you want some of these?" Nabiki asked with her impossible-to- resist voice.  
  
"What are those?" Ranma asked while pointing on the absurd-looking red syrup.  
  
"This is a flavoring." Kasumi said in her motherly voice.  
  
"Do you want to try it?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Ranma nodded and the syrup was placed on top of the ice cream. Ranma ate a spoonful of ice cream when he started to . . .  
  
^Blink^  
  
^Blink^  
  
^Blink^  
  
"What am I doing here?" Ranma asked, a bit confused.  
  
"It worked." Kasumi said in awe.  
  
"Welcome back brother-in-law! It's nice to see you back." Nabiki smiled at her achievement.  
  
"Oi Nabiki . . . What are you talking about now?!" Ranma asked even more perplexed.  
  
"Demo . . . Nabiki there is still a problem." Kasumi said pointing it out.  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi . . . we're letting him know." Nabiki said as she lifted a mirror right on front of Ranma's face . . . "there . . . how do you like your makeover, Ranma?"  
  
"Nyahhh!!! What happened to me?!"  
  
^To be continued^  
  
A/N: Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Review or flame and enjoy Christmas!!! Merry Christmas! Umm . . . There will be at least 3 chapters more to come, so please bear with me, if you still can. But if you can't, you may find another fanfic that's worth your time. *sniff* *sniffle* ^floods^ Hehehe . . .  
  
~memento_mori09 ^_~ 


	5. Ranma's secret comeback!

A/n: This is my 5th chapter! And I hope you guys are still reading . . .  
  
Disclaimer: What would you do if you don't own something you really wanted? Me? Pretend that it's mine! That's why I'm writing this fiasco cuz I know it ain't mine! Confused? Me too . . . Hehehe! Ok. I don't own anything here but the idea, so if you don't get the point of my babbling, I mean writing, no typing, just read the story below, that might make a little sense to you! Enjoy Reading! CaraBera please read the A/n at the bottom (I've got a little message for yah() I beg you!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Ranma's secret comeback!  
  
"Nabiki! What happened to me?!" Ranma shrieked as he saw his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Well, Ranma you should know by now that information is not free. And besides the trouble you had caused me cost so much. You should be thankful I've given you a discount." Nabiki replied.  
  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi said in a mildly irritated voice "You mustn't do that!"  
  
Nabiki sighed. She can't let Kasumi down.  
  
"Ok Ranma. It would be free today but next time its 300% interest, every time I help you."  
  
Ranma frowned.  
  
"Back to what we're talking about." Nabiki started. "That transformation is caused by the ramen you've eaten that contained mushroom powder which, causes anyone who eats it a six-year-old. So, did I answer your question?"  
  
Ranma nodded but his eyes flashed a lot of questions and with that Nabiki continued.  
  
"You have been sleeping in your sub-conscious for a day or two now and the red syrup we just gave you just helped you to comeback, mentally of course."  
  
"By the way, Nabiki what did that syrup contain?" Kasumi asked curiously.  
  
"Hmm. . . 100 pure red hot punded chili peppers plus boiled water." Nabiki replied with no reaction at all.  
  
"Oh that's why you bought 20 packs of pepper the other day." Kasumi recalled.  
  
Ranma suddenly felt the burst of fire in his tongue and his lips and then started screaming "Water! Water!"  
  
"Well Ranma-kun. . . do you want this water?" Nabiki asked thoughtfully while holding a big bottle of mineral water, thoughtful for the money of course!  
  
Ranma nods like crazy.  
  
"Well, remember, our little deal, 300% interest if you don't pay immediately."  
  
"Whatever. . . just. . . give. . . me. . . the. . . water!!!" Ranma said while fanning his mouth.  
  
"ok!" Nabiki said in her cheerful mode.  
  
"Oh my. . ." Kasumi murmured. "I guess those peppers could even bring back the dead." And after which she smiled sweetly watching the scenario.  
  
~^^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~  
  
"Onegai. . . Akane-chan tell me. Tell me where Ran-chan is?" Ukyo said, pleading.  
  
"Ukyo-san. . ."  
  
"Onegai. . . Akane. . ."  
  
"Ukyo the truth is. . ." Akane thought twice and spoke when . . .  
  
"I've found you now, Tendo, Akane! Ohoohohohohohohoh!" Kodachi suddenly said out of nowhere.  
  
"Kodachi! Can't you leave me alone!" Stress marks appear in Akane's face.  
  
"Ohohohoho!!! Tendo, Akane you're scaring me! You really are uncute!" Kodachi said as she leapt into one of the walls, "We are not yet finished Tendo, Akane. I will save Ranma-sama from his terrible fate and I shall be his bride. Ohohohohohohohohohoh!" And with that Kodachi disappeared, leaving thousands of black rose petals flying around with the matching piano sound effects. ^_~*  
  
Akane frowned at the royal mess Kodachi had left and as she pivoted her heels to return back to the classroom . . .  
  
"Akane-chan. . . Onegai. . . I just want to know. . ." Ukyo confronted Akane. "Onegai!!!"  
  
"Ukyo. . ." Akane murmured while she thought. 'Ukyo, I wish I knew where he was. . . I wish I knew. . .'  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Do you get that Ranma?" Nabiki said as she passed a paper to Ranma that has the instructions on how he should act in front of everybody to make them believe that he was still Ran-chan.  
  
"I get it but. . . how am I going back in my original form? And why do you want to keep it as a secret?"  
  
"I don't know about the cure but at least we got you back, mentally, though we prefer the little cute Ranma's mind better. And for the next question, we just want to save you from the enemies that might attack you while you're in that form. We don't want Akane-chan to worry about you, you know. " Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine." Ranma replied as if he hasn't heard Nabiki's last statement.  
  
"By the way, Nabiki, where did you get this remedy?" Kasumi asked, to give Ranma a time get over his flushing face and to be saved form Nabiki's torture of banter.  
  
"Do you still remember Miyo?"  
  
"Miyo? The fortune-telling girl from our class?" Ranma asked, guessing.  
  
"Yes. I tried asking Miyo about the cure but she can't seem to find any that's why you ended up with that She said it might be effective so I thought of giving it a shot. I'm glad it worked." Nabiki replied in an as-a- matter-of-factly manner.  
  
"You mean. . . you tried it on me. . .when it's not yet proven to be effective and safe?" Ranma asked as he felt his rage going sky high.  
  
"I don't see any problem with that. Nothing went wrong and your back.." Nabiki snapped back.  
  
Ranma sighed as he thought 'Tendo girls are weird. . . and speaking of which. . . where is Akane?'  
  
"Oh. . . I almost forgot." Nabiki added, her smirk never fading.  
  
"Nani Nabiki?" Ranma asked ruefully.  
  
". . .you got to sleep with Akane in her bed."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Akane hurried home the moment she heard the bell rang. She didn't want to mingle with anyone at the moment, because she believed that they'd only brag her about Ranma's whereabouts. That day, Akane told Ukyo that Ranma was on a training trip and that he didn't want to be disturbed. And gladly, Ukyo fell for it. It was pretty hard though especially for Akane because Ukyo was a nice person both to Ranma and her, well just exempt those controversies about the fiancée topic and Ukyo can be a best friend. Akane was tired and she felt like she was going to be sick anyone moment now. She entered the gate and decided not to enter the house first but the dojo. She slumped her legs to the floor the moment she entered and saw Ranma (the little one of course) Practicing his arts.  
  
"Ranma. . ." Akane smiled weakly. "How was your day?" Akane asked cheerfully, though exhaustion was very visible on her face.  
  
'Akane. . .' Ranma thought at the sight of Akane's exhausted look.  
  
"Ranma? Daijobu?" Akane asked wistfully, as she approached.  
  
"Ahh. . . hai. . . Akane. . . Akane-oneechan." Ranma said not sure of what he is saying. 'This is not going to be easy. . . Man! It's driving me crazy here! Why can't we just tell her anyway! Well I got to stick to the plan. ^sigh^'  
  
Akane smiled. "I'm going crazy all day. . ." Akane said as she sat nearby within Ranma's sight.  
  
Ranma just followed her with his eyes, urging her to tell him more.  
  
"A lot happened today ^sigh^. And I'll be seeing the same thing everyday until he comes back."  
  
Ranma just stared at Akane.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sure Kasumi-oneechan's biscuits are done. Let's taste some. Ok?" Akane asked just to fill in the silence filling the air. 'I'm not sure about this, but I think something's wrong. . . Ranma-chan what's wrong?' Akane thought, basing from Ranma's actions, words and a whole lot things more she can't translate.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"Oneechan!"  
  
"Hai. Ranma-chan." Kasumi smiled, most especially at Akane.  
  
"Kasumi-oneechan? Why are smiling for?" Akane asked, confused by what Kasumi's smile meant.  
  
"Okaeri. . . Akane." Nabiki greeted the moment she entered the room.  
  
"Nabiki-oneechan why were you absent?"  
  
"Eh? That? Kasumi and I just decided to help you a bit with your problem."  
  
'Nabiki what are you saying to her now~! I thought it's a secret!' Ranma nervously thought, his hands sweating.  
  
"Biscuits anyone?!" Kasumi chirped. 'Ranma I know you don't want Akane to see you like this. Good Luck . . .'  
  
'Saved. Thank you Kasumi!' Ranma thought, relieved.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
That night ^_~*  
  
Ranma entered Akane's room, looking in both sides before entering, if the coast is clear.  
  
"There you are, Ranma!" Akane greeted. "I've been waiting for you!" She smiled. "Sit beside me" Akane said as she patted the bed on a spot beside her.  
  
Ranma nervously crept to Akane's bed, his eyes downcast for her not to see the blush that had formed in his cheeks.  
  
"Say, Ranma, why don't we go to the Museum on Saturday? Let's go on a date!"  
  
Ranma blushed, horribly mad.  
  
Akane just giggled.  
  
"You know Ranma, I need to unwind, so many things are happening to me now . . . So are you coming?" She said as she stretched her arms.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Ok that's all set! Saturday! I don't think I can't wait until Saturday . . . I feel so tired."  
  
Akane noticed Ranma's silence.  
  
"Ranma? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai . . . Oneechan. I'm just tired because I practiced kata this afternoon." Ranma replied making his voice childlike. 'Oh man . . . Could we just sleep!'  
  
"I guess . . . we have to rest now . . . good night!" And with that she did her ritual, turn off the light and then plugged the nightlight.  
  
"Good night Ranma . . ."  
  
3 AM  
  
Ranma squirmed. He hasn't slept ever since Akane turned off the light. He didn't even yawn. He tucked himself to his blanket when he heard Akane speak.  
  
"Ranma? Are you awake?"  
  
"Akane-oneechan why are you still awake?" 'Why do I have to call her Oneechan anyway?!'  
  
"I was just thinking. You? Why are you still awake?"  
  
"I don't know Akane . . . O . . . oneechan. . ."  
  
Then suddenly Akane held him in her arms.  
  
"Go to sleep now Ranma . . ." Akane said in a soft voice. "Good night . . ."  
  
Ranma blushed madly.  
  
'She . . . she smells good . . . warm . . . Akane . . .'  
  
And with that, both of them fell asleep, while filling each other's emptiness in the cold of the night.  
  
A/n: Good? Bad? Just Review it. Ok? ~ Thank you people!!! And to CaraBera, I'm so sorry I think you misunderstood!!! I wasn't referring to you but to someone else who wanted me to end the story. I am so sorry that you thought I was referring to you!!! I wanna cry now and to think that you were one of the people who inspired me to write more!!!! *sniff sniff sniff* I am so sorry! I hope you still read the next chapters to come!!!! Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniff*! I am very sorry CaraBera!!!! I'm very sorry! (hits herself with a mallet) Ouch!!!!!!!! I am so sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!! I learned my lesson the hard way now!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!! *sniff sniff* CaraBera this chapter is for you, please accept my apologies!!!! Sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~memento_mori09 ( 


	6. Ranma and Akane's first real date

Disclaimer: I do not Ranma ½ but I do own this stuffy nose *Achoo!!!* Darn, where's the tissue. Excuse me. Hehehe . . .Enjoy Reading!  
  
Chapter 6 Ranma and Akane's first real date  
  
The days went by just like the other day. Akane sighed. She felt harassed and tortured. It had been days of hell for her but at least she saved herself from Shampoo, maybe she felt too guilty and decided not to show up sometime. Akane sighed again. It felt too lonely. . . To go to school alone . . . To hear no insults from him . . . To have no challenges . . . and to walk home alone. It was depressing. These were simple things that Akane can't bear of having. And, again, today as she walked home her guilt once again ensued as she looked at the fence where Ranma used to walk on.  
  
'Ranma. . . baka . . . come back!' Akane thought as she stopped, staring at the sunset overlooking through the fence, her hair swaying with the wind. 'I . . . I . . . miss you . . . already.'  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ranma-kun? How are you these days?" Kasumi asked, as she saw Ranma's large eye bags. "I'm sorry Ranma. Is Akane really that unruly when she sleeps?"  
  
Ranma couldn't answer. Before he experienced sleeping with Akane, he imagined her (he's thinking of her too~) to kick, punch or even mallet him in her sleep but it was different in real life. He remembered the other day when she found him awake, she encircled her arms around him and laid her head softly on his own. She smelled good. She was soft, gentle, warm, and loving as she held him tighter. Before, he thought that if she hugged him he'd be lifeless after but it was again different. Her embrace was different from Shampoo's and his other fiancée's. It was protective and something else, he couldn't get to picture 'Now, if only she knew how to cook!' Ranma thought and after 7 seconds, to be exact, he realized what he had thought. 'What am I thinking about!!! Am I going crazy!!! I'm not thinking of her . . ! I'm not thinking of her . . !' Ranma said repeatedly while mentally giving himself a strong flying kick.  
  
Kasumi just stared at Ranma, who is at the moment having an internal war with himself, then smiled.  
  
"Tadaima!" Akane chirped as she entered the house.  
  
"Okaeri Akane!" Kasumi chirped back as she went to the door to welcome her.  
  
Ranma, however, was feeling something different for the moment he heard Akane's voice his heart went frenzy that it almost popped out of his body. He felt his face flush. 'Ranma! Will yah wake up already!!! Its just Akane!!! Remember? Its just Akane! She's built like a brick, has no sex appeal, can't cook and damn . . . cute . . .' Ranma thought as he saw Akane wave at him and smiled. 'Cute!!! Who am I talking about!!! Argghhh!!! I need a workout!!!'  
  
"Oi Ranma . . ." Nabiki said grinning. "Thinking of my little sis?"  
  
Ranma blushed. "Why would I think of her anyway?! I'm only thinking of how to get out of this curse!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Nabiki snapped back. "Fine, I believe anything that you say brother-in-law." Nabiki continued mockingly. "Oh and by the way, I heard you would have a date with Akane-chan tomorrow . . . I think you'd better make your move while its early. You know my sister, guy magnet."  
  
"and what do you want me to do with that?" Ranma retorted.  
  
"Depends on you brother-in-law, just don't do something that you will regret later on. . . I'm too young to be an aunt you know."  
  
"As if I'm going to that with her!" Ranma replied, shouting.  
  
"What's going on here?" Akane asked, as she entered the kitchen.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh hi Akane-chan. I think Ranma-chan here has something to tell you." Nabiki said, her eyes teasing.  
  
'NABIKI!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO NOW!!!!!!' Ranma shouted through his mind as Akane approached and asked him if there's something wrong.  
  
"Nothing Akane . . ." 'Oops I forgot the oneechan!' "Akane-oneechan. . ."  
  
Akane just smiled and stared at Ranma for a while and looked down. 'I guess its hopeless. He's never coming back . . . Ranma where are you now . . . ?"  
  
The next day  
  
"Eh? Ranma my boy, why are you all dressed up?" Genma asked his son, when he saw him in his going-out clothes.  
  
"Akane-oneechan and I are going to the museum today and she told me to prepare myself. " Ranma replied.  
  
"Oh good! That's the way son. Don't let your size get the better of you. Believe me you can get Akane-chan's heart even though you're pretty . . small." Genma replied back while looking down Ranma.  
  
'Oyaji! You don't have to tell me that again! Stupid Oyaji!'  
  
"Well, Ranma my boy, what are you waiting for? Go get you date!" Genma said.  
  
And as Ranma left annoyed by his father's 'you're pretty small' comment, Soun Tendo suddenly appeared, dancing while singing 'we're gonna unite our schools!' with Genma.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"You look good Ranma-kun." Kasumi praised as she saw the little boy.  
  
"Oi Akane-chan! Hurry up your date's waiting!~" Nabiki shouted at the sight of Ranma. "well looks like you've done a good job with yourself, lover boy!"  
  
"Look, its not like I have a choice . . ." Ranma replied back, looking as if he is bored but really excited inside.  
  
"I'm here." Akane entered. "Let's go Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded, his gaze not leaving Akane. She wore a white spaghetti strapped top and really short mini skirt with matching snickers.  
  
"Let's go Ranma" Akane said as she picked up Ranma's right hand with her left.  
  
Ranma blushed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~~^^~^~  
  
A/n: I'm too lazy to write everything that's on the museum. So let's fast forward it a bit, again. ^_^ Hope you don't mind!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
After the museum, they visited the bazaar in the afternoon, which was just beside the museum.  
  
"Did you enjoy the visit to the museum?" Akane inquired amazed that the little Ranma had interests in history.  
  
"Yes." Ranma replied when he saw the guys making an eye on Akane. Ranma gave each of them a sharp look, not that it affected them or anything because he was just a kid.  
  
"Oops I'm sorry." A man suddenly bumped Akane.  
  
"No, its okay. I'm not really looking to where I'm going." Akane assured the man that it was fine.  
  
'No, its not okay!! You bumped her intentionally, to get her attention!' Ranma thought as he saw the guy apologizing.  
  
"By the way, I'm Kazuka Miro. What's yours?"  
  
'I knew that was coming ^rage^. This guy is really looking for trouble ne? ^rage^ can't he see I'm here? Can't he see that Akane is with someone. ^rage^ ^rage^ ^rage^" Ranma thought as he looked up, which reminded him of his size.  
  
"Excuse me, we better be going." Akane said respectfully as she grabbed Ranma's hand.  
  
Then she felt her arm being pulled.  
  
"Hey, girl, I was just asking your name and if yah give it to me I won't see any problem." Kazuka said while grabbing into Akane's arms, tightly.  
  
"Please let me go." Akane said calmly, trying to get out of trouble once in a while.  
  
"I just need your name, that's all. Now what is it?" Kazuka said in his malicious voice.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"Who's that?" Kazuka asked.  
  
"Ranma?!" Akane said worriedly.  
  
"Leave her alone." Ranma said as he freed himself from Akane's grasp.  
  
"And who is this? Your little boyfriend?" Kazuka said smirking.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ranma once again said.  
  
"Hey little guy, Cool it! It's not like you can do anything. " Kazuka said as his grip tightened on Akane.  
  
"Leave my fiancée alone!" Ranma said as he kicked Kazuka's knee.  
  
"Aww! You little brat!" Kazuka said and as he let go of Akane his cold soda spilled on Ranma.  
  
Everyone was shocked when they saw the transformation, the boy with black hair had now turned in a redhead.  
  
"Whoa! Looks like your little pet has talent." Kazuka said to Akane.  
  
"Don't treat him like that . . ." Akane said as she felt the rage that was going to blow anytime now.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
"Get lost!!! Pervert!!!"  
  
So Kazuka went away to Mars or even further. (What a happy ending Ne?)  
  
While Ranma just stood there and in a moment he was gone, leaving an Akane worriedly looking for him.  
  
^To be continued^  
  
A/n: Bad? Good? Confusing (I know)? Only one chapter left . . . so keep in tune and review. A merry Christmas to you all! That's all. Enjoy the holiday season.  
  
Memento_mori09 


	7. A night to remember

A/n: This is the last Chapter (ever!) for "Give me a title please" or should I say "Special Thanks to the Ramen". I decided to change the title after I have completed the story. Thank you to those who suggested a title, it helped me a lot to come up with my chosen title! And Jerry Unipeg, thank you for staying tune, I hope you read this one too! And to all, who read and reviewed this story, Thank you. This chapter goes to all who read and reviewed this story *I love you guys!* . . . I'll be writing my new fanfic (of course about Ranma and Akane!) pretty soon. I hope you also read that! Ok enough about this and let's go on to finale! Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. Merry Christmas and A Happy New YeAr! Mwahhh!!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7 A Night to Remember  
  
Ranma hugged herself in the blister cold. 'Stupid soda!' He ungratefully thought as he leaned on one of the tree branches that were owned by the willow tree that he sat on. He sighed inwardly. There was nothing to hide now. Everybody knew now about his Jusenkyo curse. She hugged herself tighter, it was getting dark and colder. 'Maybe I should go home now. Akane . . . Oh! I almost forgot Akane!' Ranma snapped back to reality at the thought of Akane when . . .  
  
"I found you!" someone shrieked.  
  
Ranma was so shocked by the sudden appearance of that someone that he nearly fell off the tree. (come on animate!!!)  
  
"Ranma!" She screamed as she grabbed Ranma by the arm and gently took her up on the tree branch again.  
  
"Whew that was close!!!" Akane said, the back of her hand, wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead. "What were you thinking Ran! . . ma . . . " Akane said, slightly cut by the look in Ranma's face. "Ranma? Daijobu?" Akane said quietly.  
  
Ranma nodded, hugging herself again.  
  
Akane noticed the shivering in Ranma's body and by impulse she hugged her.  
  
Ranma blushed. He felt her again, her warm chest, the scent of her body, her heartbeat, her cold arms, her breathing and her gentle touch. Then suddenly he felt warm lips against his cheek. Ranma blushed crimson or even worse.  
  
"Ranma . . . Arigato . . . for helping me awhile ago." Akane said still hugging the little thing in her arms " And sorry . . . this wouldn't have happened if I kicked his butt in the first place. " Akane apologized. She, then, smiled and continued "You know what . . . Ranma. I've always wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?" Ranma replied, curiously, not feeling his present age at the moment.  
  
"For everything . . . You've always helped me, saved me" her eyes glistened "And every time I want to thank you, I say different things . . . and sometimes knock you out. ^giggles^ What am I saying?" she thought out loud when she realized what she was doing." You probably don't understand. Ne Ranma? I'm sorry I'm saying crazy things again." Akane said feeling a bit hopeless as she felt the cold wind gust around them.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane silently said in a gentle voice. "Let's go home . . . we might catch a cold if we stay here longer. . ."  
  
Ranma nodded and they leapt from the tree.  
  
Akane smiled as Ranma took her hand, holding it tightly.  
  
'It almost felt like . . . its Ranma . . . ' Akane thought as she held little Ranma's hand onto hers.  
  
Ranma, however, has his own matters in his head. He didn't care if those people knew about his curse. The hell they care. Besides if he goes back in his normal stature, those people who had seen him changed wouldn't have guessed that it was him.  
  
And now as they walked down the street he thought, 'Akane would we ever be this way if I ever go back? Eh?! What way? What am I talking about!!! ^syntax error in his brain^ Why do I keep thinking of her anyway!!! Eh?! Why am I holding her hand?! Did I do that?!' Ranma was startled, yet at the heat of the moment he didn't let go of Akane's hand, instead he held it tighter, afraid to let go.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/n :The end! Nah! I was just joking! Fast forward please! Sorry I'm too lazy again! To the "THAT NIGHT" part please!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
That night  
  
It was nearly 8:00 PM when the two arrived at the Tendo Household, both tired and exhausted from the days events. And instead of eating dinner, they slumped themselves to bed (They're still sleeping together in this part. Okay?) after fixing themselves, of course. And for the first time that week, both had slept the moment they reached the bed. They deserved sleep and the upcoming events. Trust me. ^_~*  
  
Around 2:30 AM more or less  
  
Ranma woke, he had heard Akane moan. Then suddenly he heard her crying while sleep talking. He stood up and went to check on Akane if there was something wrong. Lifting her bangs, he saw, tears that had made its path across Akane's cheek.  
  
"Ranma . . . co . . .come back . . ." Akane softly said as more tears flooded out from her eyes.  
  
Ranma was struck.  
  
'She wanted me back . . .?' Ranma thought as he stared at the girl. He caressed her cheek, careful no to wake her up.  
  
'You wanted me back.?' Ranma thought.  
  
Then again , the same words escaped Akane's lips.  
  
Ranma then spoke.  
  
"Akane. I'm here, I've always been, if you just look at me . . . I want to be back too. I . . . I want . . . you . . . I"  
  
And with that Ranma shut his eyes as he neared Akane's lips, leaning closer to her when. . .  
  
AKANE"S EYES FLOPPED OPEN!!!  
  
Ranma fell on his back in shock. Was she awake the whole time? Did she hear what I just said? And before he knew it he was 2 meters away from Akane's bed.  
  
Akane stood up, shocked herself. "Who's there?!" Akane said bravely, thinking that it was some thief who entered her room.  
  
"A. . . Akane-oneechan? It's me." Ranma said while his hand ran through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.  
  
Akane was dumbfounded with what she saw.  
  
"Nani? Akane-oneechan? Daijobu? Akane!!!" Ranma screamed when she didn't seem to respond. He frantically went to her, shaking her shoulder slightly. "Akane!!!"  
  
Then he noticed, that he was looking down on Akane. This must mean . . .  
  
"I'm back to normal!!! I'm back!!! Yahoo!!!!" Ranma jumped around wildly, leaving Akane astonished.  
  
'He's back. . . Ranma. . .but how'd he know . . .' Akane thought as she saw him spun around the dark room.  
  
Then suddenly . . . the lights were on. . . ^_^  
  
"What's happening here, Akane-chan?" Soun asked glumly but his face changed as he saw Ranma. "Ranma-kun!!! You're back!!!" Soun said tears flowing from his eyes, happily dancing around with the famous fan. . . with Genma.  
  
But there was one problem left . . .  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Akane blinked once. Twice. Then stress marks coming out of her face. "Ranma you pervert!!!"  
  
Now, we see a Ranma flying to the moon. (Ever wonder why Akane sent him to the moon? Ranma wore small clothes before he returned back to his real age when he came back physically and I guess you know what happened ^rip!^ he had practically had nothing on! Ehehehe!)  
  
"Akane, why'd you do that!!! You lousy tomboy!!!" Ranma shouted as he flew to the moon.  
  
Akane stammered at first and then regretted it miserably. She shouldn't have done that but. . . he's practically naked! What was she to do!!! Well The usual! Mallet him!!!  
  
Akane went by the window, peeking through it and looking at the sky. "Ranma!!!" She screamed. "Baka!!!" and then she smiled happily, a smile that was never seen before.  
  
While in the background, Genma and Soun danced and sung happily. It was a dream come true for them . Because at this rate, Ranma and Akane are practically married. Nabiki and Kasumi, however, were quietly smiling at each other at a job well done. Everything went on well now. . .  
  
In the morning  
  
Everybody woke up extra-early that morning. They all welcomed Ranma back except for Akane, who was quietly eating her breakfast.  
  
"Kasumi-oneechan! Arigato for the breakfast! I'm leaving!" And with that Akane left the house without waiting for Ranma.  
  
"Oi!!! Akane will yah wait up!" Ranma said while he packed his mouth with Kasumi's wonderful pancakes, leaving the others behind smiling.  
  
^_^  
  
"Oi Akane! Wait up!" Ranma followed her, this time not on the fence but by her side.  
  
Akane stopped to wait for him.  
  
And when he reached her . . .  
  
There was . . .  
  
Silence.  
  
They walked slowly, enjoying the morning when . . .  
  
"Akane" "Ranma" they said at the same time.  
  
Both blushed.  
  
Silence once again.  
  
"Umm . . ." They said in unison as they looked each other in the eye. ^_^  
  
"You go first." Ranma said.  
  
"No, you go." Akane replied.  
  
"No, you go." Ranma replied.  
  
Akane finally gave in, for she didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
"Uh . . . Ranma . . ." Akane blushed.  
  
Ranma looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I . . . um . . . I'm glad you're back." Akane said blushing madly, her eyes downcast while in her thoughts 'Wait a sec. He isn't supposed to know about the curse, right?. He should have a 6-year-old's mind! Oh well . . . whatever.' She said emptying her doubts bin.  
  
"That's all." Akane finished, as she looked at Ranma. "What about you Ranma? What are you supposed to say?"  
  
"About last night . . ."  
  
Akane looked at the other direction.  
  
"Um . . . Ididn'tKNOWthatIwasNAKEDthatTIMEandANDiDON'TknowWHAThappenedNEXT!" Ranma said without even in gasping for breath.  
  
Akane blinked innocently.  
  
"And . . ." Ranma continued.  
  
"Ah . . . Akane . . . I . . ." Ranma started when . . .  
  
"Ranma-sama!"  
  
"Airen!"  
  
"Ran-chan!"  
  
His other three fiancées hugged him, which, caused him to land on the street.  
  
"Ranma-sama!!! I've missed you so much! Are you fully recovered from your measles and chicken pox? OHOHOHOH!!!"  
  
"Airen!!! You've finally got out curse! Now we date. Yes? Yes?"  
  
"Ran-chan how was your Training trip?"  
  
The three asked all at the same time. "What are you three talking about?!" Ranma shrieked, utterly confused.  
  
Akane, however, was enrage. 'After I told him, I was glad he's back! Hmpf!' she thought as she stomped her way to school.  
  
Meanwhile in Ranma's custody  
  
"Look, Ran-chan was on a training trip!"  
  
"Ranma-sama, what a terrible fate you have!"  
  
"No, Airen, has curse and he got out because of our love!"  
  
"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about and I gotta go! See yah around!" He said as freed himself, cunningly running towards Akane, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Ranma-sama! Wait for me!"  
  
"Airen what you doing!"  
  
"Ran-chan!"  
  
The three followed.  
  
"Ranma! What are you doing?!" Akane screamed as he pulled her gently not forcefully.  
  
Ranma looked behind at Akane while running. "Why? Isn't it fun?"  
  
Akane smiled as she replied. "It is fun."  
  
And as if by cue, Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse, popped out of nowhere, suddenly attacking Ranma.  
  
"Why'd you come back! Saotome!"  
  
"Ranma, release Akane!"  
  
"You are not worthy for Shampoo!"  
  
Ranma dodged all their attacks and when he met his chance, He carried Akane (Prince-style) to avoid Akane getting hurt. Then he ran again! Akane clung on his neck, shutting her eyes.  
  
"What are you planning now!" Akane said as she held tighter on Ranma.  
  
"Nothing! I don't plan!" Ranma replied, grinning as he held Akane closer.  
  
With that he leapt over the School's closed gate! (they're late!) And before they reached the ground Ranma looked at Akane, and she him and both smiled.  
  
"What a Big HAUL!!!" Happosai cried as he escaped the girls of Furinkan.  
  
And the chase continued.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~~^  
  
"Well, now, everything looks normal." Cologne said as she stood in a corner, watching the morning's events.  
  
"Hai. Everything is." Kasumi chirped back, basket in hand.  
  
"I guess . . . he chose Akane."  
  
Kasumi looked startled. "Oba-san?"  
  
"Hoho! There is a cure for the curse."  
  
"There is?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"My child, to get out of the curse of maturity you must fall in love. Hmmm . . . so this is the youth." Cologne muttered, a smiled pasted on her face.  
  
"So . . . ka" Kasumi smiled. "I'll keep it a secret."  
  
And with that . . . everything is done.  
  
~Fin~  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/n: Finally, the end!!! How do you find it? Just review it!!! I enjoyed writing the story and seeing your reviews! This is the end of my first fanfic!!! Thank you for your reviews! This is memento_mori09 signing off!!! ^salutes^  
  
^_^ 


End file.
